


Pillow Talk And All The Trimmings

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Tag to 11.17 Red Meat, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's worried for Dean's bond with Amara and their scarce resources in dealing with her, but Dean's way more optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk And All The Trimmings

“You know, Dean. I think we're really in over our heads this time,” Sam declared worriedly, his voice a subdued echo in the quiet stillness of the room.

Snuggled up against him, his sibling let out a weary sigh. “When have we NOT ever been in over our heads, Sammy? We've had more crap thrown at us than I care to remember and we've come through it all, battered, bruised but still alive.”

Sam shivered as Dean ran a hand down his thigh, his big brother's strong fingers both comforting and arousing, though he didn't let it distract him.  
“But it's the first time we've had someone as powerful as God's sister on our asses, Dean, or should I say on your ass in particular,” he insisted.

“Mm,” Dean hummed. ”While I can understand her appreciation for my perky butt, I can't say I feel the same appreciation for hers, not when there's a far cuter one pressing up against my dick.'

“Why do you always brush off my concerns, Dean? You're the one told me she has a hold over you, one you can't explain. Add to that Lucifer on a rampage following some agenda of his own. Last but not least, the threat of this Empty hanging over our heads. What the fuck is it supposed to be anyway?" Sam cursed. "I've been searching through the lore but it's not mentioned at all.”

“Maybe the reaper bitch is making it up just to intimidate us, Sammy,“ Dean commented, his roving hand curving over Sam's side and rubbing slow circles on his sibling's belly.  
“If the place really existed, the sons of bitches would have thrown it in our faces before now.”

“Dean,” Sam muttered. “I'm trying to have a serious conversation here. Your hand wandering all over my body is kinda distracting.”  
“You worry too much, bro,“ Dean chuckled, unabashedly continuing his exploration.

While Sam basked in the feel of his brother's body spooned up against his back, Dean gloried in the sensation of the smooth skin under his palm, taut over the hard lean muscle below.

 

Annoyed however at his sibling's easy disregard for his apprehensions, Sam brushed away Dean's hand and rolled around on the bed to face his big brother.  
“I'm seriously worried, here, Dean. We don't have any idea of how to take down Amara, or even if she CAN be shoved back into whatever prison she popped out of.  
Nor, which is more important, what, if anything, that might do to YOU. If this bond stuff is true, then you could be drawn back into the cell with her, kinda like Lucifer and I tumbled into the Cage. Don't tell me you're not not worried too, cos I won't believe you.”

Dean sighed, Sam's eyes were puppy-dog intense, and the older man felt as if they were staring right into his soul.  
“You want to hear me say I'm on edge with Amara and the rest of this shit? I am,okay. But I'm trying to keep my cool, dude. It's not as if we can go sit and cry in the corner. We'll figure something out, like we always do.”

"For now,“ Dean continued. “All I want to do is spend the rest of the night kissing, licking, sucking and loving my baby bro. No-one can get into the bunker. The extra wards we put up'll keep even Amara out, so for tonight at least the Winchesters are safe and sound.”

He cupped Sam's neck, brushing aside the tousled locks until only the tender skin lay under his palm. Then he gently pulled Sam's face against his own, pressing a kiss first to one eye-lid then the other.  
“I've been looking into your eyes since I was four, dude and I swear you must have cast a spell over me back then, cos you've been sucker-punching me with them all my life.  
Even as a kid all you needed to do was turn them on and you'd end up getting your own sweet way. But then you always knew the power you had over me, didn't you, bitch?”

A twinkle replace the serious expression the hazel eyes had been sporting, and with a smile Sam nodded.  
Dean mirrored his brother's smile, then he moved in to graze Sam's lips, biting at them delicately before claiming them completely, the hand at Sam's neck holding him steady.

Sam melted into the kiss. How could he not?  
This connection between them was so powerful, so arousing, that although Sam knew it was wrong on so many levels, he wasn't able to call a halt and he was well aware it was the same for Dean. 

As Dean's tongue explored his mouth, sending waves of anticipation and desire through them both, Sam felt no guilt. How could the love they bore each other be a sin? How could their reciprocal caresses and kisses be immoral when they were merely a physical demonstration of that love.  
They both needed it, wanted it, thrived on it.

“Dean,” Sam murmured, as they broke apart for a breath. “I get it's not your thing but I gotta say it. I love you, man, more than I've ever loved anyone....and I loved Jess a lot. But looking back it was a fairy-tale love, something that could have been good if I hadn't been a Winchester, if mom hadn't made the deal and if Azazel hadn't bled into my mouth.  
I guess it was always destined to be me and you, Dean, just we never really saw it until now.”

In all answer, Dean kissed him again, transmitting in the touch all that he was, all the love he felt for his baby brother.  
“There's never been anyone else for me, Sammy. All those one-night stands, a girl in every bar...... I didn't realise I had all I ever wanted right by my side. Or maybe I did, “ he grinned. “Just not that I needed to fuck your ass too.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You sure know how to ruin a beautiful speech, dude. And here was I thinking you'd become a romantic.”

“Have you had any cause for complaints?“ Dean asked, leaning in to close his teeth over one of Sam's nipples.  
“No,” Sam whimpered, a bolt of pleasure shooting straight to his cock.  
“Well then, baby bro,” Dean added, moving on to the other brown nub. “Surely the fact that I make you whine in pleasure when you come is romantic enough for you.”

“I'll make do,“ Sam conceded as Dean's mouth moved down his body to where his cock was waiting in trepidation.

The end


End file.
